


You Find Someone To Carry You

by chockymousse



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Love Confessions, M/M, No angst never angst, Only soft feelings and good boys, Soft boys being soft, evan buckley being good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chockymousse/pseuds/chockymousse
Summary: Eddie made weak noises of sleepy protestation, but lay helpfully still so Buck could get his shoes off. The tickle of Buck's hands on his feet at any other time would have sent Eddie into fits of giggles and helpless kicking but he didn't have the energy. Instead he just laid there and thought about how nice it was to have someone to take care of him like this. How nice Buck was.Buck helps a pain-killer addled Eddie home (and into bed).
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 360





	You Find Someone To Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Hypothetically set sometime during the second half of season 3.

Buck pulled up outside Eddie’s house and cut the engine. He glanced over at Eddie in the passenger seat next to him and felt himself smile - he had known the guy would be asleep by the time they made it home but unfortunately had no one to take up the wager. Buck thought the silence might have been enough to wake Eddie, or the sudden stillness as the engine began to cool, but he was also too familiar with the kinds of meds the ER had dosed him with before releasing him back into the 118’s waiting arms.

“Eddie,” he tried, before clearing his throat and trying again, “Eddie.” Buck hesitated. Sure, he needed to rest, but to be able to do that properly Buck needed to get him out of the car. He put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder and shook him lightly, “We’re here. It’s time to go inside and get you to bed.”

Buck watched Eddie drag his eyes open. He saw the moment Eddie’s tired eyes focused and the recognition hit. Eddie’s goofy smile was hard to miss.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“My hands don’t work.” Buck frowned, and Eddie continued his slurred explanation, “I don’t - I can’t get to the… the thing…”

“The thing? Oh!” Buck bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Eddie was doing his best to unclasp his seat belt, but his hands were busy fumbling around on the wrong side of the car seat. “Want me to help?”

Eddie nodded slowly and Buck imagined the tipsy, brain-sloshing, feeling he knew accompanied the hospital’s painkillers. He got a hand on the belt across Eddie’s chest, and released it. “Stay still,” Buck told him, his face next to Eddie’s, “I’m gonna come round and help you out, ok? Last thing we need is your brains smooshed all over the driveway when you fall face first out of the truck.”

Buck jumped out and jogged around to the passenger door. His own experience told him his patient would be eager to leave the vehicle and, sure enough, in the moments it took to get to the other side of the car, Eddie had successfully worked the latch and sprung the door open in Buck’s face.

Buck rolled his eyes good naturedly and caught Eddie by the shoulders, “What did I just say, huh?”

Eddie was staring at his own hands, “Hey! My hands work again! Look!” He pushed his hands in Buck’s face for inspection.

“Yes. They’re very good hands,” he told him. He got all close again, “Now, concentrate. That over there? Is your front door. I know it doesn’t look far but, well, you’ve got a lot running through your system at the moment. So, think you can walk?”

“Yeah,” said Eddie confidently, “‘course.” But his scowl of concentration was giving him away.

Buck hummed and stepped back, giving Eddie just enough space to get out of the car while still being within easy reach to catch him if he fell. When he fell. After a leg injury deep enough to require stitches, the guy was more than a little unsteady. Buck held him with an arm around his shoulders and shut the car door. “Ready?”

Slowly they made their way up the driveway, but by the time they made it to the porch it was less Eddie-walking and more Eddie-being-dragged toward the front door. Buck took a look at the couple of stairs and then over at Eddie, “Don’t suppose you’re up to stairs?”

“I’m trying…”

Buck followed Eddie’s gaze to his feet, where he was essentially pawing at the ground like a bull. The stairs were at least another foot and a half away.

Buck started laughing, “Oh, man.”

Luckily, Eddie didn’t seem to notice. “I think… Buck, I think the stairs might be ghosts or something.”

Buck had to look away to compose himself. “Okay. Alright. Let me just pick you up, and we’ll get inside, and we’ll deal with the ghost stairs tomorrow.”

Eddie was looking at him, somehow managing to convey sense and incredulity even when he was climbing invisible stairs just moments ago. “You gonna carry me?”

Buck nodded solemnly, “I’m gonna carry you.”

Eddie grinned as Buck manoeuvred to get him over his shoulder, “My hero,”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

-

Buck got them both inside with no further incidents, and lowered Eddie onto his bed. Eddie groaned and rolled immediately onto his side, “So tired,” he complained, his face pressed into the pillow.

"I know, but we gotta get your shoes off at least. Check on your dressings, make sure everything stays in the right place overnight."

Eddie made weak noises of sleepy protestation, but lay helpfully still so Buck could get his shoes off. The tickle of Buck's hands on his feet at any other time would have sent Eddie into fits of giggles and helpless kicking but he didn't have the energy. Instead he just laid there and thought about how nice it was to have someone to take care of him like this. How nice Buck was.

Eddie hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until he woke up with Buck's hands at his waistband. He slurred out an interrogative.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm just, uh, well I thought you'd be more comfortable if I… you know, in soft pants." 

Eddie snorted a laugh and rolled into his back, "Don't let me stop you." He smiled, "Soft."

Buck looked at him, unsure of what to make of this, but got to work helping Eddie out of his ruined work trousers and into a pair of track pants.

Buck sighed, "Ok, you gonna be good? There's water on the nightstand, and I'll be on the couch if you need me. Just yell." From his spot on top of the covers, Eddie didn't reply. "Guess you're not concerned about getting cold in the night, either. Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning."

Buck turned to leave, then, “Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you," Eddie said. It was slurred, but it was there.

Bucks face softened, “I love you, too, Eddie.”

Eddie’s hand was groping around, searching. “No, Buck, I really… really…”

Buck grabbed his hand as Eddie’s eyes closed again. “I know. Me too.”


End file.
